Walk This Way
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Simon Walker was used to keeping his cards close to his chest;but what if he was hiding more than anyone ever suspected?
1. Chapter 1

**WALK THIS WAY**

"We'll need a volunteer."

My hand had shot up before "teer" had hit the airwaves.

I wanted this.

I needed this.

"This" was the reason I'd joined up.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me fill in the blanks for you. The name is D.C. Castle. Nick Castle and I'm currently trying to snag my first undercover gig. I'm so keen for this particular case that I've broken the first rule of policing: Don't Appear Too Keen. Normally I follow all the (advertised) rules. I don't drink and drive. I don't swear at Nuns and I don't do drugs.

Ever.

Like most people in the police force. I'm broken. I'm used to working alongside others who are here because a drunk driver killed their Dad. A burglar brutally robbed their Nan. A Traffic Warden terrorised them for two hours on a trip to Ikea. Every one of them brings their pain to work and tries to work around it. The usual crutches; working non-stop, drinking excessively and sex with anyone who'll have you, are evident for all to see; but everyone to a man, would say that they are fine. Life is fine. Fine, not good.

We don't get good in this job. Good is for those who don't inhale the stench of the underbelly of society. Day in, day out.

Good is for those who live on the sunny side of the street.

I live here.

This gig that I'm angling for ticks all my boxes.

It's covert.

It's solitary.

It's dangerous.

It's personal.

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**START WALKING**

Tenacious - good word. Tenacious that's what they said the volunteer would need to be.

He would need to be able to hold on to very little, for possibly a very long time.

Without letting go. Without visible support. Without results, until…

They'd described me to at t.

"I'm your man." I heard myself say, raising my voice above the disinterested din.

Heads turned. Smirks tattooed themselves on lips. I had exposed myself.

Needs must.

"Nick, this would be your first shout. We were hoping to go with more experience on this one."

"I'm your man." I repeated because sometimes what is meant for you can pass you by. You need to assert yourself. What's the point of having free will if you don't use it? What's the damn point?

"We'll take your name, add it to the list and contact you later."

"I'm free today." I needed to get this ball rolling. The clock was ticking. Had been ticking for three years.

The sand in my own personal egg-timer had been flipped too many times. Waiting.

Time to smash the glass. Throw the sand away. Make a start.

A promise is a promise.

-OOO-

We were called in, to the briefing. We chosen few. Seven in total. I didn't feel magnificent. We were told this is serious. Four years in the planning. Heads will roll if this goes tits up. Mavericks need not apply.

I tuned out bits.

It was the usual, with extra sprinkles. The gangs in Liverpool and Chester were getting ahead of themselves. Thinking that they actually ran things, they were branching out; getting into allsorts, without the liquorice. Guns. Money Laundering. Drugs.

Drugs.

The word pulled my focus. My heart rate increased. Only I could tell.

The situation was delicate. Old feuds were re-surfacing. Egos were on the rise. One false move could change the dynamics. Two could get you killed. Who ever got the gig would need tact, diplomacy, and a soft touch which hid knuckle-dusters. I smiled. This job had my DNA embedded in it.

Looking at the DCI in charge I knew I needed one other trait to be successful. Charm.

-OOO-

I passed the first stage; I was through to the one-on-ones. The personal stuff. The why yous.

"So why you Nick? Why should we place a £3 million project in your fresh pair of hands?"

I looked at her, my DCI Eva Walker. 5ft 7". Slim build with an explosion of red-hair. Efficient and unfazed by anything, she had power and seniority over me; but she was still a woman.

"I'm unknown. A surprise package. I'll appear to be alone, no threat. I can blend in until I need to stand out. I'm innocuous. I'm your man."

I looked her dead in the eye. Her's green. Mine blue. I held the glance for longer than I should have. I almost smiled, and I blinked slowly, before returning my gaze - works every time.

I watched her swallow. I was in.

Her voice wavered, for a split second.

"Have you given thought to how this will affect the rest of your life? Your family? This is not your cosy 9-5."

"I'm here already. They're used to it. My wife is very understanding."

I made sure our eyes locked again. Too much was riding on this. Failure was not an option.

"Your wife" (waver number two) "she understands there will be minimal contact? That she may not see you for months on end?" I smiled internally, such concern.

"She's aware. We have a very adult relationship. Her needs will be met."

This time DCI Walker didn't swallow she just stared as the air changed temperature.

"Why should we trust you Nick? This is a huge responsibility that could suffocate you and drown us?"

"Trust is all we have. It's our ultimate commodity. I'll be entrusting you with my life, you're just giving me a project to safeguard. I'd say all the risks were mine."

She almost smiled. A textbook answer.

-OOO-

Forty-eight hours later, the results came through. I'd seen off all-comers. I was it. The One.

More briefings followed. My head filled up with details. Names, dates, places, motives. The beginnings, middles and endings of arguments. Family trees the lot.

I had a week to re-orientate myself. To say goodbye to those that mattered.

A week to build a new me.

-OOO-

The family were suitably crestfallen, hugs and tears followed me around for days. I prised myself away with promises and reassurances. I'd be back, good as new, twice as fun.

I left _the_ _visit _ until the day before. I needed to catch my breath.

I hate the journey out there. To the facility. It's on the outskirts of town, the outskirts of consciousness.

It's only just. Only just bearable.

-OOO-

I always creep in, like I'm afraid to disturb, when in fact I'd love to be shouted at, to be told to shut up and sit my arse down. Who wants to be verbally abused? I do.

I took a seat, my seat. My voice shook as I explained that I wouldn't be around for a while. A long while.

I explained that I was doing this for us. That in order for us to rise, he had to fall. Publicly.

We had to stay strong. This was it now. The End Game.

I've got glass in the palm of my hand. Glass mixed with sand.

I stayed until I felt the message had got through. Until it was dark. It wasn't noticed.

-OOO-

Just the finishing touches now. I need a new look. I cut my hair and my lip. I need to look active, used.

Everything that is mine is removed. Everything but one. I keep my silver ring, on my left index finger. That is going nowhere, 'til death do us part.

I've memorised my new back story. I'm pun perfect. All I need to do now is choose a new name.

My DCI is worried, thinks I've left it too late for one to gel. I smile with my whole face as I look at her directly.

"Just call me Simon. Simon Walker."

I let the door swing shut behind me, on my way out.

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Walking Into The Lair**

I thought the briefings would stop. I thought wrong.

Authenticity was to be my new watch word. It was drummed into me.

I was to fool all of the people, all of the time.

How was this new?

For this deal to work I would need to become Mr Cellophane, (without the chorus). Mr Invisible.

Those around ,will handle me on a need to know basis only.

My DCI will know. The Governor will know but that's it. The rank and file and their superiors will think I'm a scumbag. Suits me fine.

My contacts will be limited also. Very limited. I am only to raise a hand if I have something key to report, or I'm in danger. No chats, catch-ups or therapy sessions will be allowed.

I yawned. Why were we wasting time?

-OOO-

D-day.

08.00 hours.

I was bundled into a squad car. Care was taken with my head. I assumed the position as the metal bracelets were applied. I remembered a flicker of fun.

_Focus Simon._

The drive - boring.

The induction - boring.

Holding my sheets and mug in my hands I was led along the landing towards my goal.

Game on.

-OOO-

Inside the Big Brother House Day 3.

It didn't take long to do a reccy. I've seen Oz. Each playground has the same ground rules and clichés.

I'd noted the big boys. They couldn't be bothered to notice me. Good start.

I started lurking. I'm good at that. Hovering on the edge of things. Chats. Deals. Slap-downs.

On the periphery. Within spitting distance.

Unseen.

I took in my landscape and worked out where best to dwell.

I laughed at my fellow inmates. The knuckle-heads. The bully-boys. The hopeless wrecks.

Boys r us.

There was even an Irish scarecrow.

Novel.

No distractions though. I only had eyes for him.

Where was he?

Kai. Winters. Drug-dealer Extraordinaire. Kingpin. Target.

-OOO-

Day 12.

I took a shower.

Dropped the soap. Made a friend.

He whispered, Kai was open to negotiations Tuesdays, Fridays.

We took a step closer. I rubbed where my ring should've been. I felt granules of sand.

I had a day. I could wait.

The post doesn't deliver around these parts, so the food-tray express would have to do.

My request. Simple. Direct. Powder. Pills. Whichever was quickest.

Money no object.

Return to sender - silence.

I shouldn't have been surprised. It was too crude an approach. You don't get to the top of the stinking pile by answering your own mail.

Lesson learned.

I passed the scarecrow on my way back to my disappointed cell.

A fresh bruise caught my eye.

Boys will be boys.

-OOO-

I got in with the geezers. The ones that mattered. Needed to lose a few games of cards first. Losers make friends quicker – apparently. Kai had an inner circle on guard 24/7.

I tried to infiltrate the night shift. No luck. His breast was never bared.

I can wait.

There's a rhythm to life in the big house. The day ebbs and flows to its own natural beat. If you keep up with the tempo you can get away with a myriad of tricks.

Everyone's friend is no-one's friend.

Useful.

I started a rumour, childish but effective.

I'm partial to the drip, drip, drip, of misinformation. The sleight of hand.

Create mistrust and watch the dominoes fall.

Open up a job opportunity.

Bingo.

Unfortunately these skittles were made of sterner stuff.

These particular Weebles wobbled, but they didn't fall down.

Bin no-go.

I kept my head down as the dust-bowl of recriminations, swirled along the landing.

The Cabinet was re-shuffled but no-one lost their post.

There's always a next time.

Stealth thy name is Simon – apparently.

-OOO-

The dance we weave around each other, just to survive is quite tragic.

(The desire to be top-dog is in all of us.)

I'm learning the steps but as a newbie, I don't trust myself (or others) to close my eyes while I sway - yet.

-OOO-

I know my worth. I'm not below par. I caught someone's eye. Caught

_the look._

As if.

This isn't a sabbatical for me. I'm working. I don't need to be seeing the seams of some guy's sheets.

I'm here on a mission.

I'm here for him.

To settle a score for him.

To avenge myself.

Nothing else.

-OOO-

I've been assigned a new job.

_I have a job._

In the kitchens, in the service of others - _please._

Lady Luck was unimpressed too; she upped and left me when I asked for Kai to be my lab partner.

I was awarded the scarecrow instead.

Joy and cups need not meet.

-OOO-

He talked even less than I did. I had to make an effort though because I wanted to look past him and keep Kai in my eye line.

He's a serial killer - apparently.

My eyelids fought to stay upright.

I'm here for the long game. This just makes it longer.

-OOO-

Chinese whispers aren't always a dangerous thing. Word on the wing is that a shipment is due. Enough to put a lop-sided grin on all assembled blocks and East Chester too. The movers and shakers have been warming up. Paying court.

To Kai.

I needed in.

I needed to step around _it _first.

Having a hair shirt actually became quite good camouflage. Kai came closer for some reason.

He knew my catering assistant.

How?

I tried to eavesdrop but my lip-reading skills still need work.

I get distracted by tongues.

Casual questions brought me a confidante. An older lag with something still to prove.

He was on the edge of favour. Fine.

Talk wasn't cheap. Cigarettes, deodorant, combs, kisses. Each one traded for a one more piece of the jigsaw.

I couldn't afford the deadline.

What I discovered changed the lay of the land.

Kai was only the glass ceiling.

We didn't even know this.

He aspired to more.

He looked up to another.

"Who?" I asked.

My newest pal smirked.

"Who damn it?"

He pointed.

To the scarecrow.

I turned my head.

-OOO-

**Comments are always appreciated**


End file.
